


The Question He Wanted To Hear

by jisungknowie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Established Relationship, Human Jeongin, Human Seungmin, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolves, beta hwall, beta hyunjin, established hyunmin, hyunmin, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin and jeongin are brothers, swearing a bit because they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungknowie/pseuds/jisungknowie
Summary: Jeongin has been waiting months to hear Hwall ask him a certain question. He has been dreaming of hearing that question, but when Hwall finally asks, why does Jeongin find himself hesitating to answer.Will Jeongin find the answer to the question and will Hwall get the answer he wanted to here?(This summary is probably awful. Oh well!)(This is a spinoff/oneshot/epilogue to my story Nervous with a Side of Teasing. However, this does fine as a stand alone and one does not need to read the other fic first. You can understand everything without reading the first fic.)





	The Question He Wanted To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~~~~
> 
> So I wrote a fic and just finished it not too long ago. It's called Nervous with a Side of Teasing. (Talk about self promo)
> 
> Anyway, this ship idea came from the story and I thought the pair would be the cutest thing!!
> 
> Now, like the summary said, there is no need to read the fic this is spun off of, but if you want to, it is greatly appreciated!!! This epilogue is also posted at the end of the story but I thought since it can stand alone, others who don't want to read that long ass story might enjoy it! So here it is!!!
> 
> When I came up with the idea, I didn't think I would write this so quickly after finishing my last story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy a Hwall/Jeongin story. I've never seen this ship as a story before so I hope you enjoy my first every oneshot try!!!
> 
> Just a quick note,  
The front door to Seungmin's house is in their living room and a couch is placed against the wall straight across from the door and the tv on the wall perpendicular to the door and couch.  
(I just thought I would explain, but honestly picture the house however you want. That what I usually do when reading stories)

“Will you go out with me?”

He couldn’t say it was a question he wanted to hear from the chic boy since they met, but it was one Jeongin wanted to hear for the past few months now.

Even if it was a question he had been anticipating every time Hwall started a sentence with the words _will you_, it didn’t mean Jeongin knew how to answer the question. He knew what he wanted. Jeongin knew he wanted this boy in his life forever. That was something he knew since the day they met. However, _how_ he wanted him in his life had developed over this past year.

The pair have been inseparable since they started high school last year. When Hwall walked into Jeongin’s homeroom, Jeongin’s whole attention was captured by him. It felt as if they were magnets. Completely drawn to one another. However, Jeongin didn’t feel it was in a romantic context that he was so enamoured with the boy. Not at first.

They became close friends fast. By the second day, Jeongin felt he could tell Hwall anything. He felt happy when he was around him and sad when they departed, but he never thought anything of it. Other than Seungmin, Jeongin didn’t really have any friends. _How pathetic that my only ‘friends’ before Hwall was my brother and his friends._ He figured all friends felt this strongly about each other.

It was hard for him to describe why he felt the need to always be with Hwall and why he trusted him so deeply right after meeting. He didn’t fully understand it, but decided it was best to just accept it rather than fight it. He preferred to take the simple routes in life whereas his brother, Seungmin, liked to try and understand things logically and take the difficult route.

Jeongin watched that unfold, and all the thinking and worrying Seungmin did was for naught. He still ended up with Hyunjin and the friendship the Hyunjin and Seungmin had developed didn’t get destroyed because of it. _Why over think and worry about things that cannot be changed?_

However, this question was causing him to overthink. _Why? This was the question I’ve had dreams of Hwall asking me since I realized my felt feelings for him were more than those for a friend._ His answer should have been ready. He should have been able to say yes without an ounce of hesitation, but that was before Hwall told him what he was.

When Jeongin first realized his feelings were more than just platonic or familial, Hwall had told him he was a wolf. Of course, being a human, Jeongin didn’t believe him, but the boy transformed into a gorgeous, pitch-black wolf in front of his two eyes. _Can’t really deny it when you see that._

It wasn’t the fact that Hwall was a wolf that caused him to hesitate. Not really. He didn’t care about that. Jeongin loved Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung and that trio were all wolves too. Hell, his brother was Hyunjin’s mate. He had nothing against the race, nor was he scared of Hwall being one.

Something else worried him, and that caused him to respond as he did.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Jeongin turned away from Hwall before he could see the pain he caused on Hwall’s face and ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew Hwall could catch up easily if he wanted. Not only were his legs much longer than Jeongin’s but the boy also had wolf powers on his side. However, he didn’t and Jeongin was thankful he didn’t. He didn’t want Hwall to see the tears that had started to pool in his eyes.

By the time he reached his house, opened the front door, slammed it shut, and slide down the door onto the floor, the tears that were pooling in his eyes had started to fall. He brought his knees up to his chest and let out a sob. He put his face in his now folded arms that were resting on his knees.

“Jeongin! What happened?!” He heard Seungmin shout.

He felt arms wrap around him. He was never the biggest fan of hugs, but he didn’t have the strength to push Seungmin away. Right now, it felt comforting to the crying boy.

“Innie, are you okay?” He heard Hyunjin ask in a soft voice. He felt a hand rub his back.

“No.” Jeongin shook his head aggressively. “Hwall asked me out.” He sobbed out.

Seungmin pulled away from Jeongin and exchanged confused looks with Hyunjin.

“Shouldn’t that be something to be happy about?”

Seungmin hit Hyunjin in the arm. “Obviously he didn’t want Hwall to ask him out.”

Jeongin shared everything with Seungmin. Well, almost everything. His feelings for Hwall wasn’t something he ever shared. He wasn’t completely sure why he never told his brother about his crush on his best friend. Jeongin wasn’t sure if it was because it was embarrassing to talk about. He didn’t know if it was to avoid being teased by Seungmin. Maybe it was because he feared voicing his feelings. Maybe he was scared that if he said how he felt out loud, it would become real and maybe, it was possible, Jeongin wasn’t ready for that. Maybe, just as his brother feared with Hyunjin, he too feared having a crush on Hwall would ruin the friendship they already had. Whatever the reason, Jeongin never voiced his feelings, but it seemed, unlike Seungmin, Hyunjin already knew how he felt.

It made sense. Of the couple, Hyunjin was always the more observant one. _My feelings must have been obvious._

“No. I did.” Jeongin spoke softly when the sobbing passed. “I wanted him to. I think.” His voice was scratchy and raw from the crying.

“Then why are you so upset?” Hyunjin was staring at him like he had two heads which Jeongin didn’t appreciate. _The guy is stealing my signature look._

“I rejected him.”

“_What!?_” They both shouted in surprise.

“I rejected him.” Jeongin repeated with a sniffle.

“We heard you the first time. Why would you do that?” Seungmin still had a look of disbelief on his face.

“B–b–because he’s a wolf and I’m a human. It can’t work.” Jeongin shook his head.

“You hear that Seungmin.” Hyunjin smirked.

Seungmin smiled back. “Guess we better breakup. Obviously, humans and wolves can’t date.”

Jeongin sighed. “I don’t mean you two. You guys are mates. I’m not Hwall’s mate. His mate is out there somewhere waiting for him. I can’t get in the way of that.” Jeongin could feel the tears running down his cheeks again.

When Hwall confessed what he was, Jeongin thought it was cool at first. He didn’t learn a lot about the wolf world from Hwall. He learned more from Hyunjin once he found out that Jeongin knew. He learned all about the secondary-genders: alpha, beta, and omega. He learned what mates are and how one feels a bond form and a pull toward their mate.

He wished he never learned about mates. It was amazing to believe he may have a mate out there. When Hwall confessed he was a wolf and Jeongin found out about mates, he really thought maybe Hwall was his mate. He felt a lot of the things Hyunjin described a mate would. He felt an unexplainable pull toward Hwall. He was never able to understand or explain why he was so drawn to the boy. Jeongin didn’t know why he felt so elated to see Hwall and felt depressed when it was time to separate. He never understood why it was so easy to become friends with Hwall and trust him so easily. However, Hyunjin explained that those feelings occur when a mate bond forms.

When a wolf makes eye contact with their mate for the first time, a bond forms and it causes the mates to feel these strong, different emotions. He said that humans don’t feel it as strongly as wolves, but the feelings were all the same. Even the way Seungmin would explain feeling around Hyunjin matched the way Jeongin felt around Hwall. He had so much hope that just maybe they were mates. However, he was wrong. Hyunjin said that a wolf wants to tell their mate right away what they are to them, and Hwall never did that. He didn’t confess Jeongin was his mate when he told Jeongin he was a wolf. He didn’t tell him when he saw that Jeongin wasn’t scared of the creature Hwall was, and he didn’t tell him when he asked him out today. _It’s obvious that I’m not his mate._

More than anything, Jeongin didn’t want to get hurt. Hwall was his best friend, and now, with the rejection, he didn’t know if he could even still call the boy that. However, what would happen if Jeongin said yes and then two months or maybe a year down the road, Hwall found his mate. He would have to break up with Jeongin. He would leave him heartbroken and a mess. Jeongin didn’t know if he could take that. It would be too difficult, and Jeongin always avoided the difficult things in life.

“What makes you think you aren’t his mate?” Hyunjin tilted his head in curiosity.

“Isn’t it obvious? He would have told me by now. He’s had many chances to. It’s pretty obvious I’m not.” Jeongin snapped. He wasn’t angry at Hyunjin, but at himself and this situation.

Before Seungmin or Hyunjin could respond, someone started pounding at the front door. Since Jeongin’s back was still pressed against the door, he felt the pounding before he heard it.

“Jeongin! Please answer the door!” He could hear Hwall’s muffled voice through the door. He sounded pained, and it hurt Jeongin to hear him like that.

However, Jeongin didn’t get up to open the door. He couldn’t face Hwall right now. Not when his face was all blotchy and his eyes were puffy from crying. Jeongin needed time to recover, so he could act as if nothing happened.

“Innie! Please! I know you’re there! We need to talk about this.” Jeongin heard a light thud like Hwall rested his head on the door as he spoke.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Please just go Joonie.” Jeongin’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Hwall would hear it none the less. He hoped the boy heard what he called him. Jeongin only called him that when he was serious and Hwall knew that. However, today Hwall seemed to not care because he didn’t leave.

“I’m not going anywhere. I should have stopped you right away. Why did you run away?” His voice sounded so sad and hurt. It broke Jeongin’s heart to hear, but he still willed himself not to stand up and open the door.

“Why are you here? I rejected you. You should never want to see me again.” Jeongin was struggling to keep the tears at bay and the sob out of his voice, but Hwall must have still heard it.

“No matter what you say or do, I will still always want to see you. Obviously, you didn’t want to reject me, or you wouldn’t be crying right now.” Jeongin knew he was smirking on the other side of the door. He could hear it in Hwall’s voice if that was even possible.

“I’m not crying, and I meant it!” Jeongin lied. He stood up and faced the door.

“I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. I just don’t know why you’re lying about it.”

Jeongin blushed pink and pulled the door open. “I don’t know why you’re being so confident all of a sudden but let me tell you – “ Jeongin was cut off by Hwall pulling him into a hug.

“Go out with me.” Hwall was no longer asking but telling Jeongin.

Jeongin, not being a fan of hugs, tried to pull away, but Hwall was much stronger and held him in place. Even though Jeongin wasn’t a fan of hugs, Hwall’s were always an exception. They always made Jeongin feel comforted and warm. He would never tell anyone this, but he loved Hwall’s hugs. For his image’s sake however, he would pretend to dislike them and struggle out of them. _Maybe if we ever became an item, I’ll accept his hugs properly._ Is what Jeongin always thought, but he never believed that day would ever come.

When he knew he couldn’t get out of Hwall’s grasp, Jeongin stopped struggling and let Hwall hug him.

“Why? Why do you want to go out with me?” Jeongin could feel tears pool in his eyes again. “So, we can date and be happy for a little bit until you find your mate and leave me. Am I just a filler until your mate walks into your life and you leave me for them? When they show up, I’ll be left sad and heart broken. That’s not fair to me.” That was when the first tear finally fell from Jeongin’s eye. Unlike before, he wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably. Instead, the tears fell silently from his eyes as he waited for Hwall to respond.

Hwall let go of Jeongin and took a step back so he could look Jeongin in the eyes. “My mate has been in my life since I met you. I choose you.” Hwall gave him a small smile.

Jeongin widened his eyes in disbelief. “B–but you can’t. Wolves always want their mate. You can’t choose someone else.” He turned to look at Hyunjin who was standing behind him with Seungmin watching the whole thing. “Right?”

Hyunjin gave him a pitying smile in return. He was looking at Jeongin like he was the stupidest person in the world and all he could do was pity Jeongin.

Jeongin turned back to Hwall in confusion, but Hwall was smiling brightly at him. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Hwall pulled him in and kissed him. It took Jeongin by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. The kiss was soft and quick. It was full of hesitation and uncertainty. It was like Hwall was waiting for Jeongin to push him away and freak out, but he didn’t. If Jeongin was being honest, he would have said the kiss wasn’t long enough. He wanted more and was sad when they parted. The kiss made him feel warmed to the core. Warmer than Hwall’s hugs made him feel, and he felt tingly all over. It was like his body was on fire, but in a good way. It made no sense to Jeongin. _How could your body being on fire happen in a good way._ However, it was the best way he could explain the sensation he felt when kissing Hwall. Everything about the boy was confusing. Nothing was easy, but unlike everything else difficult in his life, Jeongin was willing to walk down this difficult path if it would lead him to Hwall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeongin asked when Hwall pulled away.

“The fact that you still don’t know after that, explains it all.” Seungmin laughed.

Jeongin turned to glare at his brother. “Oh, and you know everything, do you?” Jeongin’s voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm.

“You’re his mate idiot.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jeongin’s shocked look.

“They say people are oblivious when it comes to their own matters.” Hyunjin laughed as he put his arm around Seungmin and guided him away from the door so Hwall and Jeongin could have some privacy after this revelation.

“I – Is that true?” Jeongin blushed.

Hwall shrugged. “I’m not sure it applies to everyone. Some people are quite observant to the happenings in their life.”

Jeongin wacked Hwall’s arm with a smile. “That wasn’t what I was talking about and you know it.”

Hwall chuckled as he rubbed the spot Jeongin hit. “I know. He’s right though. You are my mate. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t know how to, and we became such good friends. I knew you didn’t see me in a romantic light at first, so I thought it was best to just keep it quiet. Even when I asked you out today, I wasn’t sure if you felt romantic feelings for me, but I couldn’t keep my feelings in anymore. I should have told you we were mates and we should have worked though it together.” Hwall smiled solemnly.

“You’re right. You should have told me, but it’s too late now. If it’s not obvious now, I’ll confess anyway. I like you too.” Jeongin smiled brightly up at Hwall.

He could see a light pink dusting the taller’s cheeks. “So? You’ll date me?”

Before Jeongin could respond, Seungmin interrupted. “Stop playing hard to get and just say yes! Then get in here and watch this movie with us!” He shouted from the living room couch.

Jeongin blushed crimson as Hwall laughed. Jeongin nodded quickly and ducked back into his house to avoid anymore embarrassment for today. Hwall quickly followed behind.

____

“How long did you know Jeongin liked Hwall?” Seungmin lifted his head from Hyunjin’s chest to look at him.

“Since I first met Hwall.” Hyunjin chuckled at the look of disbelief Seungmin gave him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “I figured you already knew.”

“Fair. How long have you known they were mates?”

“It hasn’t been that long. Since that one morning a few months back when I came to pick you up and Hwall slept over. When I came and greeted Jeongin in a big hug like I usually do, which Jeongin always tries to wiggle out of, Hwall growled lowly and emitted a protective scent.”

Seungmin stared at him in thought. “Ah! That’s why you jumped back from Jeongin. But why were you scared of Hwall. He’s a beta too, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but Jeongin is his mate. No matter the secondary-gender, when a wolf gets protective of their mate, you back away.”

Seungmin nodded and snuggled back into Hyunjin’s chest. “They’re so cute.” He cooed.

Hyunjin looked down at the ground in front of them. Hwall and Jeongin had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Jeongin was using Hwall’s arm as a pillow and was facing said boy with his arms wrapped around him. Jeongin’s face was snuggled into Hwall’s neck. Hwall’s other arm was wrapped around Jeongin’s torso and the boy’s face was snuggled into the top of Jeongin’s head.

Hyunjin felt himself smile. “They are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this odd pairing story!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!


End file.
